nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Undersea
"Undersea" is the twelfth mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There are four scenes that can be found in this chapter. Briefing Cate has snuck aboard H.A.R.M.'s top secret underwater base in an effort to rescue Magnus Armstrong from certain death. Her first task will be to locate him. Information on his whereabouts should be stored in the supercomputer. Once Armstrong is free, the two of them will have to improvise an escape route as Cate's shark mini-sub only seats one. Summary Scene 1: Submarine Bay General Morgan Hawkins walks into a bar and orders a Whiskey in order to drink away his problems. The Director takes a seat next to him and starts a conversation about trouble in the office. :Secret Underwater H.A.R.M. Base :Aegean Sea Archer's shark mini-sub approaches the secret underwater base and docks in the submarine bay. She starts infiltrating the base in search of information about Armstrong. Archer finds information on the new H.A.R.M. mission statement and then finds the umbilical connection to the command deck. Scene 2: Command Deck Archer starts exploring the command deck. Here she has her first encounter with the H.A.R.M. Bots. After she gets pass them, she finds the Super Computer, however the entry that she has submitted is invalid. The computer recommends that she get the Super Computer User Manual from the Super Computer Services Department. Archer requests the manual from Spencer at the services department, but he informs her that she needs a Requisition Form 207-B with the correct item number to obtain the manual. Archer then searches for the requisition form and returns it to the services department. Spencer then informs her that Chris Hibbard has checked out the manual, but since she is cute, he will give her a copy of the Underwater Base Security Card to let her gain access and retrieve the manual. Archer retrieves the manual and returns the card to Spencer (so he doesn't call security on her) and returns to the computer. However the user manual was version 1.0 and she needs the version 2.0 commands. Archer returns to Spencer only to discover that he has left for a potty break. She tracks him down and retrieves the Super Computer Services Card to gain access to his office. After finding the 2.0 user manual, Archer returns to the computer and retrieves the information she is looking for. The Director wants to turn Armstrong into a super soldier and they are holding him on sublevel 4. Archer heads in that direction. Scene 3: Crew Deck While exploring the crew deck, Archer overhears two H.A.R.M. employees talking about using at Tape Recorder to bypass the voice activated locks. Archer is able to locate the tape recorder and use it to access other areas of the base. Scene 4: Laboratories Having made it to the laboratories, Archer continues to search for Armstrong. She encounters more H.A.R.M. scientists, thugs and bots. After sneaking past them (and collecting more intelligence) she enters sublevel 4. Memorable quotes "That morale officer is a serious liability." "Aw, come on, she's not that bad." "How am I supposed to feel intimidating in a pink uniform? And what kind of self respecting evil organization has a slogan like: Good at being bad. Bad at being good?" "I kind of like it. Besides, it got shot down anyway." "That's not my point. It never should have been proposed in the first place. Where's the menace?" "Give her a break. This is her first time in a criminal organization. She use to work at a breakfast cereal company." "Good Lord!" :'-H.A.R.M. Thugs' "Greetings. To check out the Super Computer User Manual, please submit a completed Requisition Form 207-B. The requisition form must include the correct Item Number, which you can find in the Super Computer Services Product Catalogue. To requisition a Super Computer Services Product Catalogue, please submit a completed Requisition Form 207-B. The Item Number for the Super Computer Services Product Catalogue can be found in the Super Computer Services Product Catalogue." :'-Spencer' "Are you feeling any better today, Chuck?" "No, my deformed friend. Like all quantities, horror has its ultimate. And I'm that." "Hey, that's from The Brain That Wouldn't Die, right? I love that movie. I never through I'd be able to relate to Jan in the Pan." :'-H.A.R.M. Man-Crates' "Did you hear we basically swept the Evil Academy Awards?" "Yeah, but I don't get it. Project: Lambda was a disaster." "Sure, but name one organization that pulled off a successful caper last year." "Good point." "We lost out to Evil Alliance in logo design and Misery Inc. in the fashion categories, but you gotta admit Lambda showed a lot of ambition and panache." "I'll be waiting to see what happens next year. I think Omega is going to turn a lot of heads." :'-H.A.R.M. Employees' References Acid Gas Grenade • Aegean Sea • Alps • Ammo box • Angry Kitty • Banana • Bandaids • Barbagallo • Berber nomads • Bill • Body Armor • Body Remover • Breakfast Cereal • Carter • Cate Archer • CCI • Chuck • Clark • Coin • Confucius Lee • Cornelius Fitchpins • Chris Hibbard • Clayton • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Dmitrij Volkov • Dr. Hall • Dolphin • Dollar • Dumas Chateau • Erin Keyes • Evil Alliance • Evil Academy Awards • First Aid Kit • Fizzi Soda • Frank • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Grenade • Hair Alternative Replacement for Men • Hairspray Welder • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Bots • H.A.R.M. Underwater Base • Hugo Madmiller • India • Introductory Mad Science • James • Joseph Anders • J.P. Fenster • Keith Stevens • Keychain Light • Keys • Kitchener • Magnus Armstrong • Maintenance (H.A.R.M.) • M.A.L.A.D.Y. • Man-Crate • Margaret • Martha • Mascara Stun Gun • McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun • Megan O'Malledy • Merzouga • Miller • Misery Inc. • Mockery Makery • Modern Genetics • Morgan Hawkins • Morocco • Muderlicious • Nathan • Nikolai Zhukov • O'Rourke's Pub • Pekoe • Periodic Table of the Elements • Pim • Ping Pong • Project: Epsilon • Project: Lambda • Project: Omega • Requisition Form 207-B • Rhett • Rick • Robotics Department • Rodney • Sahara Desert • Security Department (H.A.R.M.) • Shark Mini-Sub • Silenced Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Sleeping Gas Grenade • Soviet Union • Spencer • Spy Training Manual • Stun Grenade • Super Computer • Super Computer Services Card • Super Computer Services Product Catalogue • Super Computer Services Department • Super Computer User Manual • Super Secret Submarine • Super Soldiers • Tape Recorder • Test Subject Pods • The Brain That Wouldn't Die • The Director • Underwater Base Security Card • Vengeance Factory • Vindicator Sportsman's Crossbow • Wes • Whiskey :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. Trivia * The saga of Martha and Clark (whom Archer met while in Morocco in The Operative: No One Lives Forever) is continued in this mission. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions